Data storage systems commonly include a writing element. The writing element generates a magnetic field that magnetically patterns a recording medium. In continuous media data storage systems, the recording medium commonly includes a continuous magnetic surface. In bit patterned media systems, the recording medium commonly includes individual, discrete magnetic media dots that are surrounded by a non-magnetic material.
One factor in determining the performance of a data storage system is the rate at which a writing element is able to generate a magnetic field or alter the polarity of a magnetic field. Higher rates generally correspond to better or higher performing data storage systems.